A Fool's Fool
by Trixie0828
Summary: It is all Tolkien and my interpretation of what might of happened behind the scenes of the relationship between Diamond and Pippin, before and after he left the Shire. This chapter is told from Diamond's point of view the next will be from Pippin's.


**Okay I own nothing here. It is all Tolkien and my interpretation of what might of happened behind the scenes of the relationship between Diamond and Pippin, before and after he left the Shire. I only have one chapter that is ready for reading right at the moment. This chapter is told from Diamond's point of view the next will be from Pippin's and it will alternate like that till the end.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

I have known Pippin my whole life and I have always liked him more than any other hobbit maybe even loved him, but I have always appeared to be invisible to his eyes. He never really noticed me that much there were polite hellos exchanged and simple how do you do, but even when he came in to our family's bakery he never realizes I'm there until I speak.

I have always acted more of a boy than a girl, because I've been raised by my father, Oren of Long Cleeve; my mother Lilly Bolger died giving birth to me. And having three sons, and only one daughter, of course my father had no experience raising a girls, so I turned out much like my brothers.

Tough, very capable of taking care of myself, and not at all afraid to speak my mind. Now it's not like I don't have boys chasing after me or anything it's just most don't see me right away as a girl, they see me as a very capable woman that would talk back and does not take very kindly to orders.

So therefore I would not make the most suitable wife, and those who had not been hit by a rock or two after trying to steal some of our vegetables (Pippin and Merry to name a few who have been hit many a time) are those who would dare to try a court me.

And these are very few and they learn quickly also that I am a force to be reckoned with. Or so my father and brothers say everyday, I hear from one of them "We'll have to sell a good chunk of our best land to get Diamond married off. And only a complete fool will buy, with her as a condition."

This never really hurt me at all because neither my brothers nor my father would allow someone to buy some of our land and just so they could have me married, because then they wouldn't think the man worthy, it was just a joke.

Even though I knew this to be their way of teasing me, it does hurt from time to time when I see other girls getting flowers from a sweet heart. And about five years ago when my brothers started to get married, Ferdinand was the first to get married naturally he was the oldest and a very handsome.

Then two years later Carl, it was such a very beautiful wedding and then just last year the youngest of my brothers Wilcombe. So now with them having their own families, homes and land, its just me and papa now and he is getting older so it makes what they say seem more likely to be the only way I will not end up being alone.

But even though I wouldn't doubt that anyone will ever take up such an offer, I wish with all my heart that someone (namely Pippin) will ask me to marry him and not because of the land, or they thought it a last resort , but because they want to. I want someone who loves me for me for who I am, because of my laugh, my stubbornness or some other quality that others are loved for.

I sat in my families' bakery and thought of such things constantly, but today I was positive that one day that would change, and Pippin would walk in and really see me.

And then he'll try one of my honey cakes and say "Mmmmm…Diamond you make the best honey cakes ever….I don't know how I could have ever passed up buying such sweet cakes.

Their just like you,… have I ever told you your beautiful." and then he'll smile his sweet wonderful smile and…. **Ring ring ring **_coming back into to reality and there was Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took walking into my shop….ah…ah look busy look busy_. I scurried around and tried to look busy.

"Morning Diamond how are you this beautiful morning." Merry said in his usual cheerful manor, Merry knew how I felt about Pippin and he also knew my feelings on my fathers thoughts and fears about my future.

He talk to Estella Bolger a lot and she is my best friend, and also Merry was a good friend also, he usually tried to cheer me up a lot after a run in with clueless Peregrin Took.

Many a time I asked Merry to hint to Pippin about me and get him to make Pippin make a move, but he just said "You should make the first move, he'll never catch on to any hints I drop him, so you should just ask him to tea or something."

But I myself had tried to tell him by doing something like giving him free cakes and bread and offering to bake something special for him or when at a party hinting at him that he should walk me home.

But none of these things worked he was just so thick. "Oh I'm doing well Merry, how are you today?" I said trying to not constantly look at Pippin and actually look at Merry a little and also look at what I was doing, trying to get some flour off of a top shelf. "and you Peregrin, how are you?" "Good." he said looking at some of the seed cakes not really interested in anything but the cakes.

Sighing I walked with the flour to the front counter "So anything I can get for the two of you today?" I spoke in a pleasant sweet voice. "Um…well we are running out of honey cakes aren't with Pip?" Merry said giving me a little wink "and since we are I figured that we should come here…because there is no denying that you do make the best honey cakes in all of the Shire. Don't you think so Pippin?" he said trying to get a response out of him as he eyed any and every item in the shop.

And never looked at me once. "Ah…I suppose so…I'm not a big fan of honey cakes. You can get some if you like Merry but I think we really just need some bread."

Pippin said walking over to the counter where Merry and I were but still he hadn't even glanced at me. Merry gave him a suspicious look and with the same kind of tone said "Oh…not a big fan of honey cakes are you! So then why do you guess ever time after I buy a dozen, in a day or two there all gone and I've only had a couple of them!"

"Well… how…how am I suppose to know you're the one who eats them… I've only had them once or twice…. and that was when I was young." Pippin said in a jumpy unsure tone and then while walking out

"You get what you want alright I'm going to going to see Frodo."

I watched him as he walked, it was true Merry bought a least a dozen honey cakes a week, but even I knew Pippin didn't like them ever since I had given him two of them that I had made on my birthday. I had always dreamt him coming in a buy a couple dozen, and he said each time how much he loved them….. "Diamond…Diamond… Oy!" Merry spoke loudly right in my ear.

"Oh…", I squeaked " I'm sorry…so you want another dozen honey cakes then?" "Yes and couple loaves of bread." Merry said in a be of an exhausted tone, "Diamond why don't you just come out and tell him?" Grabing up the cakes and bread in a bag I just sighed and then replied in a melancholy tone of voice.

"Merry I've tried, I can't…its just too hard.." " The two of you are completely hopeless…", Merry said in a tried voice taking the bag with the cakes and bread turning for the door.

"You can't give up, just keep trying, he just might come around if you keep trying." He said with a smile as he left the shop for Frodo's place.

I kept starring at the door, wondering if I actually told Pippin how I felt right out that maybe I could find out if he felt the same. Thoughts of this went trough my mind for the rest of the morning, I began to day dream what it would be like if I had told him.

What if I told him before Bilbo's birthday party, maybe Pippin would ask me to go to the party with him and then we would dance together and have such wonderful time holding hands and dancing the night away. And then maybe just maybe after a night of dancing and music he would walk me home and at my door step he would kiss me……oh how I would love for him to kiss me…

Then while I daydreamed this wonderful amazing kiss that I might receive from Peregrin Took…sighing and cooing to myself, I was a woke by a tap on the shoulder, by Bilbo Baggins.

"Having a good daydream my dear?", he said with a wonderful kind and gentle smile. "Oh…aah…umm…well yes…I…a…how may I help you Mr. Baggins?" I said with a stammering mouse like voice.

"Yes…well…I need a few baked goods for the party and this is the best bakery in all of Hobbiton and you make the most wonderful honey cakes in all of the Shire. ", he said giving a look around.

"Why thank you Mr. Baggins, so you what would you like?" I said blushing that was the second time that statement was made but even thought it was not from Pippin it was very flattering to hear.

"I should think that I'll need at the least 24 dozen seed cakes, the same of the lemon tarts, 16 dozen of the strawberry turnovers, 60 dozen buns, 25 dozen loaves of wheat bread and oh….", he took a deep breath and then continued to say, " hmm…I'd like to think about 70 dozen of your wonderful honey cakes…yes I think that should be enough with Pippin and Merry going to be there and all that should be enough. Oh how that Pippin loves those honey cakes."

I stood there in shock, not at the amount of food he wanted for the party, for half the shire were said to be there that wasn't much but I was shocked at the comment about Pippin and my cakes, _he hates them_.

"Pippin doesn't care for honey cakes but I know Merry sure does, so will that be all then?", Bilbo replied "Oh well be that as it maybe I think that should be enough for the day, I'll pay you what I owe you on Thursday, and I would like for it all to be delivered at approximately 9 am that morning." and with that he left.

The next three days I could not do much day dreaming of what might be with Pippin and I, for I spent much of my time baking what Bilbo had ordered and also helping my father take care of the farm. There wasn't much time to bake all of what he had ordered, three days made it a tight deadline but my cousin Estella would be able to help me reach it.

She had a very long standing crush on Merry, Merry hadn't come to court her yet, but it wouldn't take too long before that happened. She like Merry also knew how much I adored Pippin and she also might have been able to find out whether he like me as well but for fear of him liking another she would not get involved.

Well on the third night Estella and I finished up about 9 o'clock at night earlier than we had planned, so she headed home while I closed up the bakery.

And as I was going out the door and rounding the corner when I heard two very familiar voices "…so what do you think I should do…what do I say."

This was the voice of no other than Peregrin Took, "Pip what you do is go to her house with flowers or some ribbon for her hair that you say _'I thought that it would look pretty in your hair.'_ ", he said this is a knowledgeable and sure tone.

"And when you get there you give her the flowers or what ever and ask her how she is, then you talk a bit and then ask her if she would like to go to Bilbo's party with you. It's as simple as that."

"So that's it…that's all….do you think she'll say yes…you know I've liked her for a long time now and all…she a sweet wonderful girl, do you really think she'll yes!" Pippin said in an excited but very unsure tone.

"Over course she will Pip you've just got to ask." Merry said reassuringly. After hearing this I immediately became sad there was no way that they were talking about me.

But then it hit me _what if they are talking about me…what if Pippin will soon be on his way to my house…_ and with that I ran home. At the thought of Pippin coming to my house to give me flowers or something and to ask me to Bilbo's party I got home in no time for my feet were flying like wings carrying me home.

When I reach home father wasn't there, I knew he would most likely be at the Green Dragon, that's where I can always find him if he is not home or out in the fields. But that's not what I was worried about, papa would be home at the usually time, but what I had to do was get ready and look my best for when Pippin comes and that shouldn't be to far away.

I put on my best dress it was a emerald green with white trim, and I put my favorite emerald green ribbons in my hair. In know time at all I had gotten myself ready, and began to wait there in the front room by the door.

And there were so many things going through my head. _Oh my goodness…his coming here….okay calm down…just sit down and do something to keep your mind off it. _I sat down and began to sew some patches on pants that my father used to work in, but I couldn't stop thinking _what am I going to say…I wonder if he decided to bring flowers or ribbons for my hair._

And after a couple hours or more I began to think _he isn't coming…him and Merry weren't talking about me……he likes someone else…..of course…how dumb could I be neither of them said my name…._ Then after a while of thinking on this and trying to hold back the tears that wanted to flow, it was after midnight and I suddenly thought.

_Papa should be home by now he never stays out this late not when there is a birthday party the next day when all he'll get to do is eat, drink, and smoke. I better go get him, and if I see Pippin I'm going to ignore him… and try not to cry._

As I walked all I could think of is _how foolish can I be, of course he wasn't going to ask me to the party……..he hardly ever talks to me. _Thoughts like this swam through my mind as I walked, when I reached the Green Dragon I could hear the cheers and laughter that filled the air.

The sounds that came form there were sounds that could be heard ever night, as I walked in I saw familiar faces of those who came into the bakery regularly and as well as some others from Buckalnd.

Then I heard the voices of Merry, Frodo, my father… and Pippin, they seemed to be congratulating Pippin most likely for a drinking contest or something of that sort. I found them in a far corner to the right of the bar, just before walking into sight of the table I took a deep breath and just walked straight for me father.

"Papa…," I said. They all turned and looked at me Frodo and Merry said a very cheerful "Diamond, good te see you! Here to pick up your father are ya." I said a polite, "Hello Merry, Fordo," trying not to look over at Pippin, "Hello Pippin" I said just to be polite "Oh Allo Diamond" he replied giving and quick smile then turning his head off to a corner.

Then I turned to my father "Papa, it's time to go home now I think you've had enough for tonight and you have all tomorrow to drink and celebrate!"

"I think I know when I've had enough," my father replied in a gruff voice and then turning to a softer tone swaying a bit as he talked said, "ah well your probably right."

Then turning to the rest "Well good talking to ya lads, see you tomorrow.", drained the rest of his pint.

"Your not going to walk all the way home are, at least not in your state Oren…I doubt you'll make it" said Frodo and by the look of his face he had some kind of plan cooking then Merry piped in "Ya, and why should you Pippin's got the wagon here and he could take you two home."

"Oh well that would be good ..." my father chimed in.

"What…" Pippin said in a shock voice and then before any of them could speak I answered "That's alright I saw that father brought our wagon so I think we'll be alright, thank you for the offer."

"Yes I do believe I did bring it, well then I guess were off now." father said this in a somewhat defeated tone and with the same tone Merry and Frodo wished us a safe journey home.

Pippin was still sitting there confused as we left and also if I hadn't known better some disappointment. _But why would he be disappointed, right as if he wanted to give me a ride home. _

On the way to the wagon that's all I could think of was _he looked like he was sad and disappointed… but why…._

"Daughter would you give me a hand?" my father said putting his hand on my shoulder, all the beer was hitting him now because of him having to get up "Yes papa." I said giving him a hand and helping him into the back of the wagon, there was no way he would be able to sit up front with out falling off.

He sat down and I walked to the front of the wagon hitched up the horses and started off for home. And as I drove I thought of the look on Pippin's face _he looked sad…why did he look so sad… maybe he was talking to Merry about me….and he lost his nerve and went to the Green Dragon instead…._I began to smile and my heart started to fluttery a bit.

_That has to be it… he was coming lost his nerve and Fordo and Merry started planning…papa…papa knew to that's why he was already to agree, him having the wagon spoiled the plan…..but Pippin didn't seem like he knew…_ ideas of this huge conspiracy swam through my head and my heart pounded faster with every thought, I went off into my own world off and on, only ever awoken form it by a sharp bump and my father's growls.

"Watch the road!" "And I though I was drunk." "Do you need me to drive Diamond." and I always replied "No…no I'm alright, it is dark out you know, bumps in the road are common."

When we finally arrived home papa was just falling asleep, so to let him have a little bit of a nap I put the horse into the bran and then unlocked the door of the house. I also made his bed ready so when I brought him in I could put him right to bed.

So walking over to the back of the wagon, there was my father a little nudge and said, "Papa…papa we're home now." His eyes fluttered open and with a soft growl said, "Already…well better get up then eh."

Sitting up on the edge of the wagon he swayed with every motion, and it looked as if maybe his head was to heavy for him to stay balanced. So I put his arm around my shoulder and we began to walk towards the door, we swayed back and forth. With a lot of stumbling and swaying we made it into the house and I got my father to his bed.

He just flopped on to his bed and like a mother tucking in her child I pulled the covers over him and kissed his forehead just as I began to walk away he said, "You're a good girl…" I went back to his bed and kneeled beside him. Looking into my eyes with tears in his own he spoke again, "You look so much like your mother…I can see her in you eyes." then tears began to roll down his face. And sobbing he said, "I don't know what I would have done if I would have lost you too…"

"Shhh…Papa its alright I'm here an I always will."

"But you shouldn't spend your life taking care of a foolish old man, you should be happy." Now with tears in my own eyes I replied moving the hair from his eyes "I am happy Papa…don't worried about me you go to sleep now…everything's okay." And shortly after he shut his eyes and whispered "I love you….and so does he."

"I love you to Papa…" I sat there and stared and him a while thinking _…and so does he…who's he…_ I slowly got up and quietly shut the door still thinking _…he…he loves me…but who could that mean…_


End file.
